Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Optical fiber connectors are an important part of most fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic connectors allow two optical fibers to be quickly optically connected and disconnected.
A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule assembly supported at a front end of a connector housing. The ferrule functions to support an end portion of at least one optical fiber (in the case of a multi-fiber ferrule, the ends of multiple fibers are supported). The ferrule has a front end face at which a polished end of the optical fiber is located. A fiber optic connector is often secured to the end of a corresponding fiber optic cable. Connectors are typically installed on fiber optic cables in the factory through a direct termination process. In a direct termination process, the connector is installed on the fiber optic cable by securing an end portion of an optical fiber of the fiber optic cable within a ferrule of the connector. After the end portion of the optical fiber has been secured within the ferrule, the end face of the ferrule and the end face of the optical fiber are polished and otherwise processed to provide an acceptable optical interface at the end of the optical fiber.
Optical fibers can be housed in large cables, often referred to as distribution cables. Such cables can contain multiple optical fibers (i.e., 12, 24, 36, etc.). To connectorize each optical fiber within the distribution cable, the optical fibers must be fanned out (i.e., separated) from the distribution cable and each individually connectorized. However, during this process, organizing and managing each optical fiber and connector can be difficult and cumbersome. This problem is increased when multiple distribution cables are being fanned out and connectorized in the same area. Therefore improvements in managing the optical fibers are needed.